In a materials handling facility, such as an order fulfilment center, multiple customer orders are received, where each order specifies one or more items from inventory to be shipped to the customer that submitted the order. To fulfill the customer orders, the one or more items specified in each order may be retrieved, or picked, from inventory (which may also be referred to as stock storage) in the materials handling facility. Under direction of a control system, picked items may be singulated and then inducted into a conveyance mechanism that routes the items to particular destinations, such as sorting stations, in accordance with the customer orders currently being processed. Such sorting stations can employ an automated or semi-automated item sortation apparatus that aggregates items associated with a customer order into one or more bins.